Lockjaw
Were you looking for one of Lockjaw's counterparts: Golden Lockjaw, Shadow Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw, Torture Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw or maybe Nightmare Lockjaw? TRTF (classic) = Lockjaw (also known as Frank Burt) is one of the animatronics from throughout The Return to Freddy's series. In this classic game, Lockjaw himself does not appear in the game. However, the Nightmare Fuel menu from The Return to Freddy's 4 claims that he appeared in the classic version. Some have speculated the Shadow Puppet is Lockjaw because Nightmare Fuel said that the child that possessed Lockjaw once possessed the Puppet. |-|TRTF2 = In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw makes a first appearance. This time, he appears as just a minor hallucination. Appearance Lockjaw is an human animatronic. He has a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His hands are white. He appears to wear a hat of sorts. He has red cheeks and eyelids. He has glowing blue eyes. He seems to be made of wood. Behavior Throughout the game, there seems to be hallucinations that appear, with Lockjaw and Shadow Golden Lockjaw. Shortly after, a scream would occur when the hallucination stops. Trivia *Lockjaw's body would rarely be in the Parts/Service room, sitting in Sugar's position. *The way he acts like this looks similar to Shadow Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 |-|TRTF3= Lockjaw is the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance Lockjaw is very damaged in this game. He is tinted green because of the lighting, but his color is still the same from TRTF2. He is very damaged, as there are many holes in him, as well as red, green, and yellow wires sticking out of certain parts. One can see the remains of an human child in his head and his neck. His mouth appears to always be open because the top part of his mouth carved in the headpiece is rounded, making it stretch a bit upward from the jaw. Behavior Lockjaw starts on CAM 10. He will then move through CAM 9, CAM 8, CAM 5, CAM 6, CAM 3 and CAM 2 before trying to enter the office. If not seen on camera, his position can be seen from his point of view by using the View Animatronic function on the system panel. The player must close the doors to stop Lockjaw. If he is seen outside the right entrance or running behind the monitor while you are viewing it, there is no way to ward him off; however, he won't attack you unless you turn right which is generally unneeded. Trivia *BFP/Poniator had nightmares about Lockjaw. *Lockjaw will randomly play a piano throughout the night. *Lockjaw Resembles PoniatorFilms/Tyler in real life. *2 Lockjaws can be seen on Tyler's old youtube banner. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw is, again, the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Lockjaw seems very different in this game, but he's actually less damaged. While his feet are exposed and a lot of wires are poking around, there isn't as much rips and the child remains appear to be gone. His hat is bigger. Just like the other animatronics, his head is floating and his shoulders are exposed. He is skinnier and his mouth isn't always open. His head is more cylindrical than before. His feet do not have covering. Behavior Lockjaw starts in CAM 11. He then moves through CAM 10, CAM 8, CAM 7, CAM 3, and CAM 9. After that, he will be limping just outside the office door. If he limps all the way past, he will suddenly enter the office, twitching. The player must pull the steam release lever to make him leave. However, the player can release the steam while he is limping in the hallway to prevent him from entering, making him the easiest character to stop. Despite this, he can still be a threat, as multiple animatronics can be in the hallway at the same time. This is especially dangerous with Koly and Bonnie. Trivia *Lockjaw and Freddy Fazbear are the only characters that are immune to the locker. *This game revealed Lockjaw's real name to be Frank Burt. *Lockjaw used to peek at you from the doorway. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 510.png|Lockjaw in Parts/Service. The Return to Freddy's 3 TRtF 3.jpeg|Lockjaw on The Return to Freddy's 3's Title Screen. Lockjawcam2.png|Lockjaw in CAM 2. Lockcam3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3. Lockjawcam5.png|Lockjaw in CAM 5. Lockjawcam6.png|Lockjaw in CAM 6. Lockjawcam8trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 8. Lockjawcam9trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 9. Lockjawcam10.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10. Cam2lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 2. Cam3lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 3. Cam5lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 5. Cam6lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 6. Cam8lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 8. Cam9lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 9. Cam10lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 10. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Lockjaw in The Funtime Fright Mode. Latest.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 4 Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 4's CAM 11. Lockjaw 4 in office.jpeg|Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 4's Office. Lockjawcam7standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM7. Lockjawcam10lightoff.png|Lockjaw in CAM10. Lockjawcam3limping.png|Lockjaw in CAM3. Lockjawincam9.png|Lockjaw in CAM9. Lockjawcam8standing.png|lockjaw in CAM8. lockjaw at the office.jpg|lockjaw's original model, back when he peeked in the office. 304.jpg Misc Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Lockjaw (or possibly Golden Lockjaw) and Shadow Golden Lockjaw in TRTF:SR. The Return to Freddys 3.jpg|Lockjaw in the banner for The Return to Freddy's 3 BFP Youtube Banner.jpeg|2 Lockjaws seen in PoniatorFilms/Tyler's old Youtube banner. TRtF 4 icon.jpeg|Lockjaw in the icon for The Return to Freddy's 4 |-|Audio= Sounds will be added when provided Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males